All You Need is Namakas
by Pricat
Summary: Chopper's young son is adopted by Dr K's niece but helps him learn about friendship and to accept himself for who he is.
1. Chapter 1

**All You Need Is Nakama**

**A/N This is my first One Piece fic so don't be mean because I'm only new to this anime even though I used to watch it on Toonami.**

**It involves Chopper's young son growing up on Drum Island after Chopper leaves him with Dr Kurena's niece and she like Dr H wants to raise him as her own son despite what the people of the island think along with the other reindeer.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It was Winter on Drum Island as the Merry stopped.

Somebody got off but was clutching a infant.

It was Chopper the ship's doctor and the baby was his son but he couldn't look after him because Luffy and the others needed him but it made the reindeer doctor sad but knew he had to but Nami watched as he walked into the village but was searching for somebody's house.

He was looking for Dr Kurena to look after his son because it was both Dr Hunluk and Dr Kurena that had taught him how to be a doctor and help people but he smiled approaching the house of his old mentor.

He was a little sad seeing the people stared at him because they remembered him being Dr Hunluk's ward but still made fun of him but Chopper ignored their hurtful comments because being with the Straw Hats had given him a little confidence.

He hoped his son wouldn't face the same prejudice he did living here as he approached Dr Kurena's house but knocked on the door.

"Coming!" he heard somebody say as the door opened.

He then saw a young women with long sea green hair, brown eyes, slender but she smiled seeing Chopper.

Her uncle had told her all about the reindeer doctor but was curious as he entered the house.

* * *

Chopper was looking around as the woman was holding his young son in her arms and feeding him with milk but she laughed at the infant's cuteness but wondered why Chopper would want to give him up like this but the reindeer doctor sighed.

"Being on the Merry wouldn't be a good place for him to grow up on.

The life of a pirate is no place for a young child.

But where's Dr K?" Chopper answered as she sighed.

"S-She died of old age Chopper.

I'm her niece Alexa.

I've been taking care of this place and Dr K since she got sick." she told him.

Chopper was silent for a moment.

"I....... didn't know Dr K got sick like Dr H did.

I'm so sorry for you." he told her.

"It's okay.

I know about what happened to my uncle but I'll take good care of your son." she told him.

Chopper was about to reply when he heard Zoro calling for him.

"I've got to go." he said leaving as she understood.

She would take good care of the precious cargo that the reindeer doctor had left behind.......

* * *

Later that night on the Merry Nami noticed that Chopper was still awake on the deck.

She knew that he'd gone to his old home to find his infant son a good home but knew it had made Chopper sad but he had no other choice but she then saw him look at the night sky knowing how he liked the stars.

"You okay?

You've been quiet since you returned from Drum Island.

You're thinking about life back there huh?" she told him.

He nodded in reply to her.

He had been thinking about his life on Drum Island before meeting Luffy and the Straw Hats.

He hoped his young son was in good hands.......


	2. Promise

**All You Need Is Nakamas**

Alexa heard crying as the young reindeer infant cried.

She was sleeping until he'd woken up.

"Toni it's okay.

I'm here." she said as she picked him up.

The reindeer infant then became to calm down as she touched his blue nose which he'd inherited from his father but that wasn't all.

But Alexa wasn't going to tell him until he was older.

The infant seemed happy at being in her arms but she smiled seeing how cute he was hearing from her uncle Dr Hunluk about Toni's father but was curious because her uncle had told her that Chopper had eaten the Human Fruit when he was younger but had a feeling he had the same powers as his father but wouldn't try it yet.

She then rocked him while feeding him milk but felt nervous.

She watched as he fell asleep in her arms......

* * *

A few months passed and Toni had learnt to crawl like a human baby which impressed Alexa.

"I knew he is like his father which means he'll grow up to be something great." she thought.

"M-Mama." she heard him say clearly.

Alexa smiled but was shocked hearing that.

"Good boy.

You're very smart." she told him.

She saw him play with some toys as she went to make breakfast but heard a knock on the door as she opened it but scowled seeing a young man but he scowl grew darker hearing Toni's happy laughter.

"So it is true.

You're raising that freak Chopper's son.

Why bother?

He's the son of the number one freak in Drum Island.

He should be out on his own!" he growled.

"Zabi you should leave.

Toni isn't a freak and neither is Chopper you understand?

You're the problem, not him." she told him.

He growled leaving........

She sighed closing the door.

Zabi was Dr H's grandson but he was angry at Chopper and hated him because his grandfather had cared about the young reindeer more than him and now Alexa was taking care of Chopper's son.

It made him very mad.

But Alexa didn't care.

She'd made a promise to both her Aunt and Chopper to take care of Toni and wouldn't break it for anybody.......


End file.
